


The Legion: An MCU Guide

by Lin_ifyouplease



Series: The Legion [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_ifyouplease/pseuds/Lin_ifyouplease
Summary: A basic guide to how in the heck "The Legion" series fits in the with MCU, which is kinda helpful for those who are really confused about how this all works.





	The Legion: An MCU Guide

**PHASE 1:**

> This phase goes on as normal. The events, in chronological order, are "Captain America: The First Avenger", "Iron Man", "The Incredible Hulk", "Iron Man 2", "Thor", and "Avengers".

**PHASE 2:**

> Similarly to Phase 1, the events of those movies continue on as normal. In chronological order, that would be "Iron Man 3", "Thor: The Dark World", "Captain America: The Winter Soldier", "Guardians of the Galaxy", "Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2", "Avengers: Age of Ultron", and "Ant-Man"

**TIME JUMP:**

> After Ant-Man, there is a time jump. Here's a brief summary of what happens to each couple.
> 
> **Tony and Pepper:** they do get married right after Age of Ultron and have two kids (Andy and Maria). About 15 years later, the stress of parenting and trying to sustain their marriage while Tony goes off making more Iron Man suits (and setting a bad example for his kids), Tony and Pepper agree to separate, respectfully, for an extended period of time so they can, hopefully, come back together one day.
> 
> **Bruce and Natasha:** Bruce was able to get the Hulk back under control and come back to Earth to marry Natasha. Bruce really wanted to go back to doing some of the old work he used to do, so they took a trip to Chile so he could tend to some patients there. A married couple was there with their toddler son and they passed away from sickness, leaving the toddler all alone. Bruce and Natasha took him in for a brief time and fell for him instantly. They kept him, keeping his first name as it was given; Ivan. They took him back to the states and raised him as their own for many years. When Ivan became a teenager, however, Bruce could no longer contain The Hulk and he was unleashed and stole a ship from the compound, leaving Nat alone with Ivan.
> 
> **Scott and Hope:** While they continued a very strange romantic and physical relationship with each other, Cassie grew to love Hope as a step-mother, desperately wishing she would marry her dad so they could become a happy family of their own. Hope has kind of stayed away from the idea of becoming a family with Scott, despite it being many years they've been together. Scott ran off to go help Captain America and she took that opportunity to run from him to figure out what she wanted.
> 
> **Clint and Laura:** Literally, nothing changed for them. Clint retired from the Avengers so he could spend time raising Cooper, Lila, and the baby, Nathaniel. They eventually moved into a real house in the suburbs of New York instead of a secluded farm in the middle of nowhere. It was more at the persuasion of Cooper and Lila, who wanted to live normal lives.
> 
> **Thor and Jane:** They lived together in London for a few years. Jane ended up pregnant with a baby boy, whom they named Eric. When Thor felt responsibility towards Asgard, Jane had enough of it and left him. Eric flew between Asgard and New Mexico, where Jane moved to.
> 
> **Thor and Valkyrie:**  This is a different Valkyrie than the one we know and love from Ragnarok. In his sadness, he turned to an old friend, a former Valkyrie who remained a fierce warrior on Asgard. She became pregnant and they agreed to at least attempt to raise the child together. But days after the baby girl was born, the mother was summoned to battle and instantly killed. Thor named her Sigrid and she was raised alongside Eric.
> 
> **Steve and Sharon:**  Steve had the guts to ask out Sharon and after their third date, he found out she was Peggy's niece, but that didn't change much about how he felt about her. They got married in a quiet little church ceremony and had their first child, a daughter named Maggie, very quickly. They waited about 11 years before having more kids. They turned out to be twins; Sarah and Harrison.

**PHASE 3:**

> "Civil War" continues as is. Steve and Tony are torn apart after Tony finds out Bucky murdered his parents and Steve knew about it the whole time. "Black Panther" continues on as is as well, which how we are introduced to Shuri. 
> 
> "Spider-Man: Homecoming" takes place just after Civil War and that's when Peter meets Maria for the first time; they are both 15 years old.
> 
> "Doctor Strange" goes on as is. 
> 
> Iron Angel, the first book in this series, takes place three years after the events of "Spider-Man: Homecoming". Immediately afterwards is "Sargent 13", which is Maggie's story, and then "Stinger", which is Cassie's story. "The Legion" finishes off the 8 month time period in which these books happen. 
> 
> "Thor: Ragnarok" happens a month after the events of "The Legion", when Odin passes away and Hela is unleashed. Thor ends up in the gladiator ring, where we finally know what happened to Bruce, and meets Valkyrie (yes, the one we all know and love), who seriously reminds him of Sigrid's mother, which is why he feels some kind of attraction/admiration for her. Only difference is that Sigrid's mom didn't drink nearly as much.
> 
> "Avengers: Infinity War" and "Ant-Man and The Wasp" go on as is.
> 
> "The Legion: Fallen Hero" takes place after the events of Infinity War and the post-credits scene of Ant-Man and Wasp. 
> 
>  


End file.
